A television program is typically tuned to by a user providing a channel number to an output device, such as through interaction with a channel map or simply by inputting the channel number. A channel map cross-references the provided channel number to a channel name, such as but not limited to a network name, like ABC, ESPN, ESPN2, to a channel number, like 1, 4, 7. Some geographical areas use different channel maps in that the channel name in one geographical area may be mapped to a first channel number while the same channel name is mapped to a second, different channel number in another geographical area. This can be problematic to a user traveling between those geographical areas in the event the user inputs a certain channel number thinking it corresponds with the channel name of interest when it is actually mapped to another channel name due to the new geographical area being supported with a different channel map.